


[podfic] rediscover in silence the part of me that was harder to leave behind than home

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crossover, Dark, F/M, Living Well May Be The Best Revenge But Cold-Blooded & Calculated Murder Works Pretty Well Too, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Revenge, Stealth Crossover, Violence, roaring rampage of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "They live off the insurance and their inheritance, and spend all full moons curled up together in their apartment.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“We have to start living again,” Laura says, as they shop for school supplies. “We can’t run forever.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Derek nods, tossing a pack of paper into the basket.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>[AU where Derek decided to be a little more proactive when it came to his fighting abilities, and neither he nor Laura went back to Beacon Hills until much later.]"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] rediscover in silence the part of me that was harder to leave behind than home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rediscover in silence the part of me that was harder to leave behind than home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315930) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** alternate universe - canon divergence, alternate universe - pre-canon, roaring rampage of revenge, minor character death, bigotry  & prejudice, living well may be the best revenge but cold-blooded & calculated murder work pretty well too, stealth crossover

 **Length:** 00:45:13  
  
**Download link:** You can download the podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3y31fiarne3nain/%28TWolf%29__rediscover_in_silence_the_part_of_me_that_was_harder_to_leave_behind_than_home_.mp3)** (not currently hosted on [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) 's site, but as soon as my laptop turns back on, I'll get right to it


End file.
